marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Compass Arsenal Black Reverse: Black
Compass Arsenal Black Reverse: Black & Purple South Compass Saga: The Beginning Arc 1/2, Compass Arsenal Black Reverse: The Beginning Arc or better known as The Beginning Arc, is the very first arc in the Compass Arsenal series. Where a teenaged boy named Travis discovers and buys the South Compass from an old antique shop manager. Summary The Surprising Discovery Two homeless people in a back alleyway, (really illegal immigrants from a country named Xing), open up shop in downtown Bioko, Pajan. Whereas a teenage boy named Travis walks in, and buys an antique from the shops store manager, and cashier register. Who dies late at midnight soon after his granddaughter kills him over being abusive towards her over the years. Elsewhere five other forces move out separately, two sitting on top of a Japanese tower-like structure, two in a deep dense swamp with one opening up a Arc de Triomphe like-gate to Pajan on the other side of the world, and the other, seen flying high through the night sky talking on a com-link with her boss nicknamed Silvertongue. Travis later sneaks out of the house at night with his friend Kaien, for showing him a new invention that he created, and engineered for his school's science project. Unbeknownst to them however, they are being watched closely by a female gang member nicknamed False Love, who was sent by her boss Silvertongue to observe, and watch Travis's movements. Travis later arrives back at home and gets scolded by his mother at him for sneaking out at night. While Kaien's mother does not. The next day, he decides to go and see his most trusted karate teacher Zen. Who knows what it is, and learns about what the instrument can really do. An instrument for finding the parts of the weapons of mass-destruction, The Soul-Cannon. A Fierce Cursed Rainbow Battle After he learns the truth about what it could do, his teacher tells him to leave immediately before he gets caught in a scuffle between his old pupil and disciple before him, Setsuna. Who of which, he knows as his friends old karate teacher and does, leave home for his own safety. Who nicknamed himself Cmdr. Star-Cross after being left in Nacada by getting separated from his classmates on a class field trip, and learning the religious practice of Xurianity by a band of local thieves. And discovering his right hand man, Durant. Who nicknamed himself Façade hence his own nickname at disguising people when he was young. Before the battle starts, Travis is kidnapped by False Love, and is taken overseas by the female latter, and contacts three comrades to meet up with her. Meanwhile, while fighting Cmdr. Star-Cross back in the Land of the Falling Moon, Zen goes into his Internal Form, and begins to fight the latter more seriously. As the curse-breaker leader does the same by going into his external form as well, as blacking out the daylight sky with his staff's special-ability. Encasing the entire city into a giant dome of darkness with T-shaped crosses on the top of the skyline. Shortly after his fight comes to close, Sansui shows up, and kills his former karate teacher, in a fit of rage about insulting his families pride, and stealing their most treasured, and sacred family jewel, The Treasured Lanterns Emerald Eye. Before he dies however, the latter throws a boa-python snake at him, and succumbs to his wounds dying. Sending his crime bosses assistant packing, and leaving with his masters corpse. Who plans to absorb it for himself so that he can get stronger than he is. As he disappears into poker cards, Zen immediately calls an ambulance for Sansui. Who is sent immediately to the hospital after being bitten by the snake his former karate teacher threw at him. But he also hears word from him that Travis was kidnapped by a pink-haired alter-human teenage girl, and decides to go on after them on his own. A Suicide Mission: To Save Travis Upon hearing that Travis got kidnapped by one of the female quartet group from Kaien, and realizing that he's an alien-human hybrid of an old, ancient, deadly and extinct extraterrestrial alien race of humanoid lizards, called, the Talymian race. His karate teacher, Zen goes to save him from the ruthless crime boss Silvertongue and dies in the attempt to save him with the cost of his life in a last ditch effort to save his son from an attack behind his back. Category:Compass Arsenal Black Reverse Category:Compass Arsenal